Stranded
by flames of desire
Summary: A tournament in paradise, what can possibl go wrong? Lust babies? immense sex or maybe nothing at all filled with drama and suspense
1. Meeting

Stranded

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters though I wished that I did.

Chapter 1: invitation

Lei Fang Walked off of her gold steps and onto the paved walked way headed towards her mail box. Upon reaching the mail box she stumbles upon a stray letter. After grabbing her stack of mail she reaches for the lone letter. It was to her. She wondered what it was doing on the ground rather than in her mail box. She slowly flipped it over and it revealed that and invitation to the annual dead or alive tournament. This year it would be taking place on a remote island off the coast of Hawaii.

Lei Fang remember all of the good times she had these tournaments and with that she remembered her love Jann Lee. This year's the year she told herself. I am going to win. She hurried in and hastily packed her things for the plan would leave the following day. This was because it would take about 18 hours to get there without delays. After packing she walked outside and began to do some last minute training. Her thoughts kept traveling to Jann Lee. His nice washboard body, Man did she want to be his woman. She wanted him to herself but he was to full of himself in other word he was egotistic. She wished that she would be the one that would change that once and for all.

Night fell slowly upon the city, and Lei fang was still restless after four straight hours of extra training. She washed up and sat on her queen sized bed and tried to mentally strategize to finally defeat Jann Lee and Live in his world. Sleep came and went somewhere between 12 and 2 in the morning. 7:30 and here alarm was blasting. She remembered hitting the snooze button twice and realized that she was running behind. She quickly washed her hair and threw it in a pony then brushed her teeth. She grabbed here things and rushed for the airport.

When she finally arrived at the airport everyone was already there waiting for the plane. "I almost thought that you weren't coming." Spoke Helena "What took you so long?"

"I slept in. I couldn't fall asleep." Replied Lei Fang "And I am still tired."

"So the princess is here after all." Lei Fang remembered that voice. She turned around and there he was.

"You're looking sharp." She answered. "You don't have to be rude you know."

"Got up late huh, Up late Partying?"

"No." She shot back.

"Whatever go get your stupid ticket or you won't be able to get on the plane." He said.

"What would it matter to you?" Lei Fang caused a scene.

Jan Lee cursed himself for caring. He watched her as she walked up to the ticket booth. He loved how when she walked she didn't really wiggle her behind like that moron Tina. She was perfect and that's why he chose to keep her away at any cost. The last thing he needed was another person to care about. "You're full of it you know that?" Asked Bayman.

"Not as full as you are." He shot "Leave me alone."

"It's not like you're busy mister dragon.

Jann said nothing, and just slowly walked away. He never looked back. Lei Fang received her ticket and went back to Helena. The plane was ready to board by then.


	2. The Flight

Chapter 2 the flight

Author's note: I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. I actually thought it out all the way but it still seems a little choppy.

Lei fang boarded the plane and began looking for her seat. This is so gay having to look for a stupid number just so you can sit she thought to her self. She passed Helena who found her seat quite quickly and cursed under her breath because she wouldn't be able to talk to one of her best friends from the DOA tournament. Then again she was also happy because she didn't have to sit next to Leon and Bass. She glanced around trying to look for seat 212 and upon doing so she spotted Jann Lee who was having the same problem as well.

Jann Lee looked at all three numbers above the seats and still he couldn't find his seat. God damn it he cursed to himself. Where is fricken seat 213 he looks up and spies Lei Fang who hasn't found her seat as well. At least he wasn't alone. He walked towards her and looked up at the seats as he preceded finding seat 213. It's about time he thought happy to see that he got the window.

Lei fang walked two rows in front of Helena and stumbled upon her number. She looked at who she would be stuck with for the next couple of hours. She put her carry on in the overhead compartment and took her seat in the middle. Jann Lee just turned his head then looked out of the window once again. Everyone took their seats and the flight began.

Lei Fang was looking for something to say so the time that they'd spent together wasn't a total waste. "I never got the chance to ask how you have been since I last saw you." Spoke Lei Fang

"I've been good, how about yourself?" He replied as he was scanning her nicely toned body.

"Good I guess. What are you looking at? Better yet why are you looking at me funnily?"

"No reason," he said trying to put emotional distance between them once again, "even if there was a reason do you think I would tell a weakling like you?

"….."

That was a total waste so much for getting to know him she thought as she watched him from the corner of her eye. An hour had passed since she had talked to him and she was awfully tired. She yawned and he turned his head from the window. "Go to sleep if you're tired. I won't do nothing to you when you sleep." He suggested.

"I'm not tired, my brain just needed a little more oxygen that's all." She sweetly replied.

"Your loss." He cursed for caring.

He turned and faced the window once more looking at her reflection without her even knowing. Two hours later and she was off in dream land. He turned and look over at her and saw how her neck and body was uncomfortably laid over the armrest. Gently he lifted her head and repositioned her so that she had something a little sturdier such as him self. He could resist the urge to touch her soft smooth skin. So he acted as if he was trying to more a stray hair from her peaceful face. She stirred a little getting more comfortable on his shoulder.

"Aww would you look at that." Teased Kasumi

"What?" Jann Lee asked Stupidly.

"that's so cute you moving her like that, and sneaking a little touch."

"I didn't want her to have an excuse on why she lost to me that's all."

"right whatever you say." Mocked Kasumi.

He sat there in silence and slowly drifted to sleep. He head laid above Lei Fang's that was too cute to pass up because Jann Lee looked so peaceful and not egotistic. Kasumi took out her digital camera and took a quick snap shot before they could get up.

They both stirred a little but none got up.

Hours later they both awoke around the same time. Jann Lee stretched a little and looked over at Lei Fang who was fixing her hair. "Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning to you." He spoke without bitterness. What was he doing he thought to himself. Then he abruptly turned away. Silence remained till the plane landed then they once again went to their little groups never mentioning their little nap together, that was so basic but touching.

Author's note: Sorry but I don't really now if it makes much sense and I wasn't trying to rush. So leave reviews so I know if I need to rewrite them. Chapters will get longe gradually. Happy reading.


	3. Hotel

Chapter 3 Hotel

Author notes: The next couple chapters are going to get really steamy. Thus the M rating for this story, there is also slight cussing as well.

Lei Fang enjoyed the flight, and she was also disappointed that it was over. She longed to spend more time with Lee. Everyone was to gather in front of the hotel that was located in the middle of the vast tropical jungle. They went in two different groups' boys, and girls. All of the girls were gossiping about one thing or another, but Lei Fang was silent. "Thinking of you encounter?" teased Helena.

"What encounter?" questioned Lei Fang.

"Don't play stupid."

"I am not." Lei Fang Lied.

"I hear that you fell asleep on Jann Lee's shoulder on the plane. Miss Thai Chi Quan you better watch yourself. Jann Lee's mine, so you better not touch him you hoe." screamed Tina.

"Who are you calling a hoe? If anyone's a hoe it would be you. Keep harassing me, and I'll sue you. I hope that you know that my daddy's richer than yours will ever be."

The groups of boys were slightly ahead of the girls. Every man could hear the argument that was proceeding behind them. Jann Lee hated Tina's guts ever since he met her. Then, one day she showed up at the door of his apartment. He offered her in just to be polite. Then the hoe just stripped right in front of him, while she was telling him that she loved him. "What are you thinking about? "Asked Hayate

"Nothing." Jann Lee said. "That would concern you anyway."

"Are you thinking of a particular Thai Chi Quan genius?"

"………."

"Ha, thought so." Mocked Hayate

Back with the girls all hell broke loose. "It's just like a weakling, like you to go running to your daddy." The female wrestler yelled.

"At least my daddy's not an overprotective, controlling bastard. He let's me do what I please with my life!" Lei Fang shot back.

"Jann Lee and I had Sex which is a hell of a lot farther than you'll ever wish to get." Tina bragged.

Back with the boy's Jann Lee heard the whole thing. The fuckin' hoe's a liar he thought to himself. He was falling behind; away from his group. He picked up the pace when he realized how far behind he was actually was getting.

The war between the two girls was finally over, and Lei Fang had lost. The group was silent the rest of the way, besides Tina who was bragging about what she in Lee did behind closed doors. Finally after what seemed for days rather than hours they made it to the hotel. Rooms were posted on the window. Lei Fang went to take a look absently she stood by Jann Lee without actually knowing it. Shit they both thought when they found their names. Lei Fang backed away from the window and walked into the front entrance, and was greeted by Donavon. "I hope you like the sleeping arrangements. A very good friend of yours helped me." He spoke. She just ignored him and went for her key. Upon receiving her key she turned abruptly to leave; only she ran into a wall of tanned muscle. "Sorry." Lei Fang said tear eyed.

"Don't worry about it. Is something wrong?" he asked with pure concern wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"What's it to you? I'm fine just leave me alone. We may be room mates but I don't ever want to talk to you again." She whispered anger and disappointment flashed in her eyes as she turned to leave. Jann Lee couldn't determine which one was stronger hurt or anger. As he saw those feeling in her eye it awoke a feeling that had been latent for many years, he didn't know why or how they could arise just by being around her.

Lei Fang stormed to her room, unlocked the door, and tossed her belongings onto the floor. The tears were flowing from her eyes by now and she claimed one of the two beds as hers and silently sobbed herself to sleep. Half and Hour later Jann Lee walked into the room. Unexpectedly he saw lei Fang's violently shaking body lying on the bed. His feelings arose once again, he cursed himself for caring for her. He wanted to hold her, but in his mind he told himself not to. His body was acting on auto pilot. He walked over to the bed and picked her up like a baby and allowed her head the lean on his shoulder like on the plane, only this time she was in his lap. She stirred a little and spoke in her sleep "I love you Jann Lee, I want to be in your world." She stopped shuttering and Lee set her down and tucked her in gently.


	4. Lover or not

Chapter 4: Lover or not

Author note: if you're anti sex then don't read this. No I haven't had sex I get my info from books that I have read. I am a nerd what can I say. I ran out of books to read so I read my mom's romance books. No I didn't copy right I changed a lot of things. I guess I got my inspiration by this one fanfic that had them do it in the air plane's bathroom. I put more description and change a lot of things. So thank you to the author and don't give up. There is always revision. Lol.

Jann Lee hadn't meant to sit there and watch her sleep, but he couldn't make his body move. Lei Fang opened her eyes and looked at Lee with astonishment. She turned away quickly not to look at him. But he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to himself. Once again his body did something that his brain told him was wrong. He kissed her, and she lost her anger towards him and melted into the kiss. Why was he doing this he asked himself, but all thoughts faded away as he heard her moan beneath the kiss. So many times since the second Dead or Alive tournament he told himself that he didn't love her but he was lying to himself. Need swept over Jann Lee like a tidal wave one her couldn't resist even if he tried.

He swung her into his lap, and she wrapped her arms around her neck and moaned when she felt his penis poking her leg. Jann Lee's hand found the opening of the blouse that she was wearing and undid the buttons. Before going any further he looked into her eyes and saw the very same passion that he felt. His fingers traced the outline of her laced bra. Lei Fang sucked in a lung full of air at his touch. The bra that she was wearing had its clasps on the front. Which made all the more easier to remove. In one swift move the bra was gone and her breasts were revealed. Lee bent his head down to take one of the turgid peaks into his mouth and sucked strongly. She cried out when all of this happened. She ran her fingers through his hair which all of the gel had been washed from. Lei Fang pressed him to her as the heat swept through her aroused body. His hand was kneading at the other breast then he switched and he did the same to the other breast. He stripped Lei Fang from the rest of her clothes, and she tugged off his shirt. Jann Lee felt her newly exposed soft flesh he gently parted her legs and let his hand roam in the dawny curls of her womanhood. He slid a finger into her heat to test her readiness and she moaned while her hips pressed into the pressure of his hands. It invited him and begged him silently.

She wanted him and it made him feel peaceful. He pulled away and set her on the bed. He stood up and fumbled with the button of his jeans, then he tried to get the zipper over his erection. He stepped out of his discarded clothes and joined her on the bed. They came together tanned muscle to lightly tanned soft skin. Lee carefully mounted her and attempted to enter her fully in one thrust. She cried out and her nails dug into his back. "Gawd you're tight." Jann Lee said with unsteady breaths." We could stop here if you want."

"No, please don't. I want to feel you inside me, but you're too big." She admitted.

"Shh. Just relax for me. We're gonna have a great time."

Under jann Lee's body she relaxed then tensed every time her body took in more of him. Each time she took Lee to another level of ecstasy. She lifted her hips to accept him fully. He began moving in and out of her slowly, then gradually picking up speed. She was straining to keep up with him. A couple minutes later she reached her climax and screamed his name. He withdrew from her, and got off of her to lie beside her. "I have a confession to make." Lei Fang spoke, "I've never had sex before, and I thought that I would be terrible at it but you, you are fantastic."

"You're a virgin?" Jann Asked, "You aren't bad yourself. Actually I'm happy that you were a virgin cause I got to take you to heaven, and it won't be your last trip."

"Can none of this leave the hotel room.?" She pleaded.

"Of course. Now get some sleep the tournament starts tomorrow.

"Thanks for everything."

"Lei Fang? Can I have you until the tournament is over?"

At this point she wanted him every way she could have him. "Sure, I'll be your row of cheap one night stands. Let me get one thing straight. Sex with you means a lot more to me than casual sex."

"I never said that you were a row of cheap one night stands." He shot back at her.

"I've always loved you, and I still do. She said as she gave into sleep.

"I always loved you too." he said into the silence

Author's notes: I sorta think that this chapter is a little choppy if it is leave a review and I'll fix it asap. Thank you for all of your cooperation.


	5. The Tournament Begins

Chapter 5: The Tournament Begins

Jann Lee woke up and was surprised to see that his angle was still lying asleep next to him. He thought that she had gotten up in the middle of the night and went to a separate bed. He gently pulled off the blanket to see if everything that happened last night was just a dream. He saw Lei Fangs wonderfully naked body lying next to him. She stirred and woke up. "Jao sun" She said with a sleepy smile.

"mmm. Jao sun to you as well." he replied.

Lei Fang looked down and blushed, she hadn't realized that she was still naked until now. She pulled up a sheet to cover up her "goods". She leaned over and gave him a kiss. Then she strode off with the sheet in hand to take a shower. Jann Lee couldn't help but smile; she was his and nobody else's. Even though he kept telling himself that this was only lust, that he couldn't return the love that Lei Fang is giving him. He noticed something that was off when she walked into the bathroom. She was walking gingerly. That's right he said to himself she was a virgin, so that means that her body is unaccustomed to sex. He chuckled to himself. He walked into the bathroom and saw her standing there drying herself. "ummm. Sorry." He said as he turned away. Man did she have a nice body better than that fucking hoe's body.

"You saw everything last night, I didn't say that you had to go." She replied "Do you know why I ache so much?"

"Your body's just not used to me after all it was your first time wasn't it?"

"yes."

"Don't be ashamed. I didn't think that anyone could be a virgin nowadays, but I am glad that you were. I don't know what you are to me yet, but I want to find out. You know that I didn't have sex with Tina right. He asked.

"I didn't know what to think and it made me angry so sorry about the other day. I'll see you later today."

She got dressed and freshened up and walked out of the door, as she did she planted a kiss on Lee lips. Just that one touch sent him to heaven. His heart told him that he loved her and wanted her in his world, but his mind said she could leave you at anytime, just like his parents had did. Jann Lee walked out minutes after her and heading towards his match. He personally didn't want to think about it at this moment. Their fights began it was Jann Lee vs. Hayate. ""You ready to lose Dragon?" Hayate Asked.

"…." Was his reply.

The fight began. At first they were at a stalemate blocking every blow the other sent out. Meanwhile Lei Fang's fight was starting just the same. She was up against Ayane. Sadly she was losing on the account of Ayane's moves were to fast to anticipate and she spins too much. Within minutes she lost. While Jann won his battle.

A huge storm was about to hit buzzed the news. All islands must evacuate. Three hours before the storm hits a day before the eye hits. Donovan cursed lightly. He sent messages to every hotel room that they needed to board the plane. All of the Hotel doors were opened so after Tina got the message she went into Lei Fang's room and erased the warning forgetting that Jann Lee wouldn't get it either. All of the participants of the Dead or alive tournament gathered at the dock and waited their plane. Nobody even noticed that they were missing two of their participants with all of the fuss that's going on. The plane arrived and everyone boarded. All Donavon was worried about is that he gets his hiney out of there. He personally could care less if some don't make it.

Jann Lee and Lei Fang reached their hotels room at the same moment. They exchanged silent smiles and hellos. "Why is it so quite?" Lei Fang asked.

"I don't know but all of the doors are opened. I'll find out what's going on, go into the room.

He walked into Bayman's room and found that all of his things were missing. The phone was blinking cause it had a message on it. He pressed play and heard:

A deadly storm is going to pass through in three hours, the eye will pass over us to so we need to evacuate. The plane will be here in one hour from when this message was called out.

Jann Lee ran to look outside it had turned grey in a matter of seconds. He went back to his room and slammed the door open. Lei Fang jumped. "Sorry baby." He said. As he slammed the door shut.

"They left without us didn't they?" Lei Fang asked.

"Yeah, But how did you find out?"

Lei Fang held a note, it was from Tina. And it read:

Have fun in Hell you Bitch. With you dead Jann Lee is mine.

Jann said nothing. He walked toward Lei Fang and hugged her. Abruptly he got up to start moving things to higher grounds, since no hurricanes happen in that area. He kicked open a door on one of the upper rooms, and carried Lei Fang in. The wind started to how, and hit at the door. They both were terrified even if he hated to admit it. Somebody needed to be strong and that would be him. Lei Fang sat on the bed silently. "What scares you?" she asked in a small voice.

"Losing something that I love with al of my heart." He answered truthfully, "what about you?"

"The same I guess, but theirs more too. I'm scared of this storm if it floods I can't swim I'll surely die here. I'm also scared of losing you." She replied.

Jann lee hugged and comforted her. He started to rock her slightly as if to tell her that he felt the same about her. He realized it now that in life you have to take risks rather than run from them. "I love you, and always had. You'll never be a cheap one night stand with me. I love you. "he admitted to her as he kissed her tears away. It was raining heavily outside and lei fang looked out of the window and the water of the rivers were raising dramatically. She started to hyperventilate. Lee kissed her to stop her hyperventilation. "Let's sleep. Let it rain, I won't let anything happen to you."

She nodded and cuddled up next t o his warm body.


	6. Heaven or Hell

Chapter 6: Heaven Or Hell

The water kept rising as it rained. By the time they awoke the water levels were three inches higher than it was the night before. Lei Fang awoke in the warm embrace of her lover. She listened to the rain fall as she looked at Jann Lee who was sleeping. She remembered what he had told her just last night. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and got up to go brush and shower. As she was getting up to leave Jann Lee grabbed her arm. She jumped a little. "Where are you going?" he asked sleepily.

"Just to freshen up a little," Lei fang stated, "I'll be in the bathroom if you need anything."

Jann Lee nodded as she walked towards the bathroom. He took a look outside and saw that the rain still hadn't stopped. He picked up his cell phone and tried to get a signal so he could call for help. Damn he thought to himself, there was no signal. He looked around checking their food supply which could last them about two weeks maybe two and a half if they stretched it a little. He hung up the phone and decided that it was about time that he go clean up a bit as well. He remembered to knock this time. "Come in." Lei Fang said with her angelic voice.

He walked in surprised to see her sitting there nicely relaxing in the tub. He turned and went to brush his teeth. "Did you know you really turn me on?" He asked Lei Fang.

"No, but thank you, do you want to join me?" she asked waving her arm across the water.

Jann Lee passed her a smile and began to brush. Shortly after he turned and looked at her. She had nice soft flawless skin one he could get lost in three times a day and still not have enough of her. "Can you strip for me? Nothing fancy just strip." His lover asked.

"Anything for you, I want to know what turns you on." He replied.

"The sight of you, Hmm and your scent,"

"What else?"

"The way you take my body, toying with me. All in all you as a whole turns me on. What turns you on?"

"Just seeing and hearing your voice makes me hard and urgent. You're more than a turn on your something I desire whenever I see you, or think of you." Lee answered.

He stripped and slid into the tub and switched her spots. She was sitting right in his lap. She could feel his aroused body, and concluded that he wasn't kidding. He began to wash her back and she moaned with just that slight touch. "When you touch me like that you make me horny." Lei Fang sighed.

"And here I thought that I was the only one." He teased.

"Nope I guess your not."

"Well then let's get outta here so we can be dry when we have sex." He said as he slid one finger into her womanhood.

Lei Fang let out a gasp. Then she moaned as he began to work his fingers in and out of her. Jann Lee carried her to the bed and brought a towel to dry her and him off. He dries her body and with each newly dried and exposed flesh he kisses and nibbles. Once he got to her breast he took each fully with his mouth. His tongue was doing erotic things to her breast. "oooooh, I love it don't stop don't ever stop." She pleaded. "I want to feel you inside me; I can't get enough of you."

Jann Lee still slowly worked his way down her body. He loved the erotic noises she made as he touched her. He was also making her suffer for release, but then again he was making himself more urgent. He reached her stomach and placed lingering, leisurely kisses on her. He tasted the point of her hip and the inside of her knee. She let out a sigh. Jann Lee was lying between her legs now and was looking up towards her face. She was so happy, she might have even forgotten about the rain and the flooding. Jann Lee settled his lips against her intimately, and caressed her with his tongue. He was drinking in the sweet taste of her. "Please don't stop. Don't ever stop. I want you to love me; I don't want to forget what we have. I have to have you now. I have to feel you inside me." Lei Fang spoke between gasps.

"Shhhh. Not yet." Her lover spoke as he came up to kiss her.

He filled her with his tongue and the taste of her own essence. He moaned on contact. Carefully Lei Fang stroked his rock solid erection; just enjoying the feeling of it She brushed a finger over the velvety tip. Lee gasped trying to keep control. She grasped him gently and guided him to where she longed to be touched. "You're going to make me lose control."

"Good." She said with a devilish grin.

She drove her hips upwards into his erection and they both sucked in a lungful of air. He settled her back down gently across the bed. He slid his penis into her and started to move up and down slowly picking up speed. He pulled slightly up and touched her most sensitive flesh, and she cried his name in ecstasy, and took him with her. His body hardened as he poured his seed into her. He turned to lay by her side and looked at her soaking up the view and knowing that when they are rescued it would be over. He hated the thought of it but refused to say anything.

"Wo Ai Ni" Lei Fang said.

"hmm. Wo Ai Ni Ying' Er" He answered in a husky voice.

Lei Fang scooted over to lay in his embrace. With a throaty purr he hugged her. Her brushed soft kisses to her temple and whispered "stay here I'll be right back. Don't move a muscle. I'll be back shortly, don't come looking for me, and just stay put." He kissed her and then grabbed a pair of pants and walked out of the room.

Jann Lee walked out of the room and shut the door. He made his way towards the stairs. Thank god that the water hasn't gotten up that bad. If it doesn't stop soon we'll be under water too. He walked down the stairs and waded into the water with his cell phone. When he found a place with a signal he dialed Bayman. One minute later an answer "Hello."

"Bayman is that you?" Jann lee asked

"Jann Where the hell are you?" the Russian man asked.

"On the island still Lei Fang's here with me too. We're sort of stranded, that fuckin' bitch Tina erased the message from our phone. Send someone to come and get us cause we have about three days before the water catches up with where we are."

"I'll call and send someone right away. Are you scared?"

"Sort of, but Lei Fang scared out of her wits, she afraid to drown. I haven't told her that the water is rising rapidly, but please send somebody ASAP." He begged.

"Of course, I'll tell Helena since she has connections. Keep her safe ok. A lot of people would hate you if we lose her." Bayman lectured.

"Ok I will. I owe you big time gotta go waters up to my shoulders. Bye." He spoke in a panic.

"Bye." Bayman replied

Jann Lee swam back to the stairs and ran back into the room. He found Lei Fang staring out of the window. "We're going to die here aren't we?" His angle asked.

"No, no we aren't baby. I made a phone call and they're going to come and get us. We're going to be fine, don't you worry your pretty little self." Jann said with much warmth.

His lover walked over to him. In a way of showing that she welcomes the compassion. Jann Lee realizes that she still hasn't gotten dressed. He wraps his arms around her and rocks with her in his arms. He preys that they make it there in time.

They passed the hours by little bouts of passion, cards, talking, and looking at the rain. As the day turned into night they slid into bed and cuddled up to one another and shared themselves with one another. "Tell me about your family Lee, I want to know." Lei Fang spoke with her angelic voice.

"I don't really know. I was an orphan; my parents didn't want me so they abandoned me. I guess that's why I don't let anyone close. I guess it was because I was scared that if I open up and love someone they might abandon me; just like my parents did. What about your family?" He spoke silently.

"I guess you can say that I am spoiled. I'm my daddy's little princess. Loved by everyone, but longing to be loved by someone else, someone outside of the wide ring of family and friends; and that someone was you. I won't ever abandon you, not unless you abandon me." Lei Fang said as she traced his muscles.

"I will never abandon you. So please don't break my heart. I love you so much, you make me feel accepted; something I haven't felt in far too long. I thank you for it." He kissed her ever so delicately on the lips.

Slowly they gave way to sleep. Outside it rained harder, causing the water to rise faster. Mean while in Washington State Helena receives a phone call.

Authors notes:

Thanks for all of the reviews. I hope that you are enjoying the fanfic. I am putting a lot of thought into the plot and the story all together. Oh yeah on one of the last chapters I forgot to translate so here it is….

Jiao Sun-Chinese for good morning

Wo Ai Ni- Chinese for I love you

Ying' Er- Chinese for baby

I know these because I am Chinese so I bet you can guess why I chose to write about them. More relation. lol. I may not speak it too well but hey I'm learning as I go. I was born here so it's hard to learn Chinese when you're surrounded by English. I hope you can bear with the Chinese words. I am using this as a method of studying. Leave more reviews I'd appreciate it. Oh yeah I chose Tina as the antagonist because she seemed to have a big ego on all of the games it's really stupid cause her moves are hard to do, and they're all preety much the same move done differently.


	7. Mayhem

Chapter 7: Mayhem

Helena who would be calling at this time? "Hello" she said groggily.

"Helena it's Bayman, I need you to do me a huge favor. Are you up to it?" The Russian assassin questioned.

"Sure I guess, what is it," she asked.

"First, do you know where Lei Fang and Jann Lee might be?"

"No, not at this moment."

"They're on that Island still. Apparently someone had erased they're message and they're stranded on that island. The water levels are rising, and what's Lei Fang's biggest fear?"

Helena listened intently. Then spoke, "She can't swim. Oh my we have to get them off of that island. I'm going to kill that Jann Lee if he let's anything happen to my best friend."

"He loves her. If he didn't he wouldn't have called me. Enough small talk, do you think you can get someone to fly out there in this weather?"

"I think I know just the person. I'll be over to pick you up after I make a quick phone call. Bye."

"Bye."

Helena called an old friend from high school and scheduled for him to pick her and Bayman up at the hotel. It's a good thing that he lives here or we would have to wait a couple of days Helena thought to herself. She called Bayman and told him the news. They waited for Helena's friend in the front lobby.

Meanwhile back on the island Jann Lee and Lei Fang awoke to water lapping at their feet. Lei Fang was petrified. She wouldn't move. "Its okay baby, you'll be all right. I'm right here; I won't let anything happen to you. Just hang on to me."

Lei Fang just held on to him for dear life. He pulled her into his arms and got up and opened the door, to be welcomed by the rush of water. Lei fang winced. Jann lee looked at her and kept walking. They reached a porch when Jann spotted a tree branch. The door was already blasted opened so he just walked through waist high waters to the branch. "Grab on to the branch, and climb up as high as you can I'll be right behind you. Nothing will happen to you my love."

She did as she was told, and began climbing. Jann Lee followed like he promised. Lei Fang couldn't go any higher on the count of the fact that her dress wouldn't allow it. Damn it she thought as she sat on the branch sobbing. Jann lee reached her and took her into his arms and pulled off the dress, leaving her only in her lingerie. "Come on we need to go to a thin brush area so we can be spotted. "He said in a loving tone.

Together they both went further up the tree. They waited, and waited. Still nobody had come to save them. Day grew into night once again and the rain had settled down to a drizzle. Jann Lee hugged Lei Fang to give her warmth as she slept. In the distance he heard a helicopter. Man I'm going crazy now, I must be hearing things. Minutes later it was right above his head. He looked up and found a rope hanging above them. Lei fang awoke and saw it too. "Am I dead already?" she asked.

"No, no baby we're going to be okay someone has come to rescue us. Grab the rope. I'll be up shortly. "

She did as she was told and she took the rope. Slowly they pulled her up. Now it was Lee's turn he grabbed the rope and began shimming up it. Once he reached the helicopter he was shivering. Once he saw lei Fang's smiling face he began to sob. "I seriously thought that I would lose you if they didn't come. I love you so much."

"It's ok. Look we all made it off of Hell's Island. I love you too."

"Oh it's so sweet; I think I'm going to cry.' Helena spoke.

Bayman just watched as Helena cried and Jann Lee and Lei Fang kissed. The helicopter returned back to land.


	8. What's next?

Chapter 8: What's Next?

The chopper returned to land, Helena, Bayman, Lei Fang, and Jann Lee finally set foot on safe land. Each hugged one another except for the guys they were too "manly" to hug one another. Jann Lee looked about the area and spotted Tina. He casually strolled over to her and mocked "Have fun in hell, you bitch. Hmp. Sounds so much like you, for your information I'm not yours and never was. You wanted to leave Lei Fang on that blasted island to die didn't you? You thought that this would let you have me all to your greedy little self. Now isn't that right, you damned woman? Don't think that you're better than everyone else just cause your daddy has the big bucks. Now I'm going to shut up and you are going to answer my questions."

"So what if I tried to kill that filthy little piece of shit? Not like anyone in the tournament would miss her, they didn't even know she was missing until you called. The world would be a better place with her gone. What do you see in her? You'd become a loyal man without her here." Tina shouted.

"I'd become a better man without her!?! That's just bullshit, I'd be the same old cold hearted self. All you would make me wanna do is commit suicide or turn gay. You ask me what I see in her I see the future that I want to have, one where I am accepted. Not a life where I'm the loner. She makes me feel loved that I actually belong somewhere besides at bars picking fights with drunkards. I really like feeling that way and you'd never be able to bring me there, especially because the only thing that runs through your mind in sex. FYI your not my type and you never will be, you won't get casual sex off of me."

"…." Tina stood in silence stunned by the actualization that she isn't going to get him. In her mind she started to plot as she watched him walk back to his lover. What can I do to get him all to myself she thought. After a few moments of standing there like an idiot she decided that is would be best if she thought about it for a while.

Jann Lee walk back to his short-term lover. "Darling are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm truly grateful for your sympathy. Also I have you to thank for keeping me alive, you are truly a wonderful man far better than what I thought you to be. So thank you for saving my life and showing me what life has to offer." Lei Fang said in a small voice. "Now that the tournament is over I guess we are too."

"We're only over if you want us to be over. You melted the ice that suffocated my heart from the love you wished to bring. That means we're even we both helped one another in so odd way. I'll give you some time to think I'll wait forever for your answer. Here is my cell number and my home address. Call me or come over sometime but when you do there better be an answer. I love you, but sadly I got a plane to catch since I have work tomorrow." He spoke as he walks towards her to give her a kiss good bye. He was only planning for a quick peck but instead he lost control over the kiss and it lasted longer than he planned it to.

"Here's my address and cell number too. I'll expect to hear from you and possibly see you too." The Thai chi genius said in a husky voice. "I love you and I'll miss you like crazy." She began to cry.

It made Lee's heart weigh down with sadness. "I'll miss you too. I'll call you when I get to my house. Please don't cry you will always be welcomed into my home at anytime. We can even do things with one another when you're not in school and when I'm out of work." Lee said as tears began to fill his eyes. He turned and walked away before anyone could see that he was indeed crying.

Two months has passed and Lei Fang hasn't received a call from Lee since he got home that night after the tournament. Life returned back to it's normal routine. Lei Fang has missed her period twice and she believed that there was indeed something wrong with her. In fear of something being terribly wrong with her she called and made an appointment with her family doctor. She was scheduled to see Dr. Kent at three that day.

A quarter till three and she left the house and headed to the doctor's office. She filled out the insurance forms and began to look through magazines to help pass the time. Time passed like molasses in the wintertime and she grew anxious. At three thirty she finally got called to go to the doctor's office. Yet again she had to wait this time to see the doctor rather than the nurse. The door opened and a familiar voice said "sorry about the wait it's been a while since your last check up Lei Fang. How have you been lately?"

"I've been good, and sort of worried. You see I've missed my period these last two months and I think that I might be pregnant." She explained.

"Well, we'll just have to check now won't we." He said as he put his gloves on.

Doctor Kent took the necessary test for him to determine if in fact she was pregnant. He went through standard procedure and did an ultra sound as well. "I'll call you later today around four with the results. Thank you for your time and patients."

Lei Fang sat by the phone in her living room and waited for her phone call. Time ticked on slowly finally the phone rang and she got the news. In that instance she began to cry. She thanked the doctor and hung up the phone and sobbed into her hands. She gathered herself together and picked up the phone and dialed Jann's number. Three rings and an answer "Hello?"

"Hi Lee it's Lei Fang, are you busy?"

"Hey what's up baby? Is something wrong? I'm on lunch so if you want to talk then we can."

"I want to keep seeing you, but I'm scared that I won't make you happy. I have something to tell you, but I want to tell you in person. So is it all right if I come over tonight?" She asked

"Sure and I'm glad. Come over around eightish. Don't eat dinner I'll cook my treat."

"Okay."

Eight rolled around the corner by the time Lei Fang reached her lover's house. He walked out of the car and took one quick look of her image. I shouldn't have worn clothing that sticks to my curves. She thought to herself as she spotted the slight bulge at her stomach. She walked up to the door and took a deep breath and knocked. A couple of seconds later the door opens revealing a stunningly tan body. "So nice of you to come and visit. Your dinner awaits my love. Come on in." The Chinese man said in a flirtatious tone.

Lei Fang walked into the house and was greeted with the smell of egg rolls and rice. She was led into the kitchen and saw a nicely set table (for a middle classed man that is) filled with egg rolls and a bunch of Asian delicacies. Lee pulled out a chair for her and pushed her in. He walked to the seat across from her. "Now what is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant. I just found out today. Please don't be mad I can get rid of it you don't want it." She said with sheer panic.

"Do you want to get rid of it?"

"No, but I want you to stay with me, and not Tina."

"I'd stay with you either way. I'm not angry just a little shocked. Over all I'd say that I am the happiest man on earth. Now there is something I must ask you in exchange." Jann said as he got up out of his seat. He knelt down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me Lei Fang?" He presented her with a beautiful diamond ring.

She was so surprised that she couldn't talk but in placed she nodded her head and hugged him. "I take that as a yes." He Joked.

"Yes, Yes Jann Lee I will marry you." She cried, as they joined for one fiery kiss.


	9. Does Happily Ever After Exist?

Chapter 9: Does Happily Ever After Exist?

Author Notes: How's the story so far I hope that you are enjoying it so far. I deeply apologize for the long wait for the update I've gotten so busy it's sad. Here go with chapter 9. Were going to have some fun you might wanna grab a tissues box you never know I am full of Surprises. Happy Valentines Day.

The two loved ones were driving down to the south side after a day of shopping to visit Lei Fang's parents and tell them the news. Lei Fang looked at her fiancé's face and saw the nervousness on his face. "Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be fine they're not ones to judge." Lei Fang said hoping that she was right.

"I realize that. What's the worst they can do besides say no. I really want you in my life and I hope with all of my heart that you can be with me. The time that we spent apart was enough to last me a lifetime." Jann Said

"I totally agree with you." Lei Fang said as she Jann's free hands and wrapped her own around his.

They drove the rest of the way discussing the plans that would make their marriage perfect. They reached the gated community and Lee took a deep breath and rang the door bell for the gates to be opened for them. You'll be fine he kept telling himself as he got out of the car. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for his soon to be wife. The walked hand and hand to the front door and Lei Fang smiled an unforgettable smile when she looked at him. She rang the door bell and they waited in patiently.

The door opened and a butler stood and greeted them both. They walked into the large house and waited for the mistress and mister of the place to arrive. A seemingly young lady walked down the stairs and at sight of her daughter she smiled. "Lei Fang, my baby girl's home and she's got company. I thought that you have forgotten all about your old lonely mother." The older female said.

"I would never forget you. Plus you're not lonely you have dad remember? This is my boy friend Jann Lee. Jann this is my mother Lily." The older woman's daughter explained.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lily." Jann said with a shaky voice.

"The pleasure is all mine, so tell me a little about yourself." She spoke.

"I was an orphan for god knows how long and I work as a bouncer for one of the finest. I live in a one bedroom apartment, slightly upscale but not as nice as some of them you see here. I make enough to get buy, but I am able to provide the necessities for myself and others. I really love your daughter she's the light of my life." Jann explained.

"I see, come why don't we go and chat in the living room." She suggested.

They took a semi short walk to the living room of the mansion. "So Lei Fang what brings you all the way out here, you usually don't come out here unless it's the holidays."

"I just wanted to introduce you to my long time boyfriend that's all. Plus I wanted to see the two of you too. Speaking of which, where's dad?"

"Oh, that old dog, he's probably in the office working as always. I'll go and get him. One moment please." Lily said.

She walked out of the living room and headed towards the main office of the house. Three knocks on the giant oak door and it opens revealing Lei Fang's father. "Sweetheart your daughter has come for an unexpected visit won't you come down for a short chat, you need a break anyway?" his wife asked.

"Before I go tell me a little about this man that she has brought into our peaceful house. What family did he come from?"

"He was an orphan, and he works as a bouncer for one of the city's finest. That's about it"

"Alright I already don't like the sound of him." The father said.

They walked together to the living room finding the two holding hands and Lei fang was tucked close to the unknown man. As they walked in the two lovers turned back and looked toward the sound. Simultaneously they smiled at the older couple as they walked in. "Hi daddy! You know you shouldn't work so hard that's how you end your life faster. That would be a terrible thing to have happen." His daughter said in cheerful voice.

"I was just wrapping up sweetheart. I see you bring us a special guest to our house." He said.

"Daddy this is Jann Lee, Jann this is my dad."

"It's a great honor and pleasure to meet you sir." Lee said

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you too. I hear that you've been with my princess for quite sometime is that true?"

"Yes I have and I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Lee spoke this time in a voice foreign to himself.

"I don't approve!!! What kind of life could you give my daughter in your run down apartment? I bet you barely make minimum wage, so what makes you different from the guys who dated her in the past? All you scum are interested in is the money that she will inherit from my empire that I built with the little money I had to begin with. She needs to be pampered; she needs that feeling of security that you won't be able to give her." Her father shouted at Jann.

"What makes me different is that I love her. Sure I can't give her everything, but I surely can give her unconditional love." Lee said calmly.

"Well as her father I won't allow it!! End of discussion. Technically she's already married."

"I am not. Who said? I am not your little girl anymore; old enough to make my own decisions. I don't want you to interfere with my life cause you don't control it." Lei Fang protested. "Plus I'm carrying the man that I love's baby."

"well young lady your going to get rid of it cause I don't want the blood line to be disgraced by that bastards son." Her father said with superiority.

"You can't control me cause I won't."

"Your staying here so your mother can keep an eye on you. Am I clear you'll be under strict security."

"I hate you!!!! You never really wanted to deal with me anyway. Do you all wanna know why it's because I didn't have a penis between my legs instead I got breast and a vagina." Lei Fang screamed at the top of her lungs.

"get this man out of my house before I call security."

Lei Fang led Jann to the front door and walked him to his car. "I won't get rid of the precious life that I am carrying in me now. I had it with a man that I love." Lei Fang cried.

"I will fight for you. Without you my life is meaningless. I love you." For the second time the ice around Lee's heart melted; he began to cry.


	10. Miscarriage

Chapter 10: Miscarriage

Author's note: sorry to all those who were waiting for an update. I got a little busy. But don't worry I shall post two or more chapters this month. Or at least I'll try to anyway. Well happy reading. Thanks to those who support the story. I appreciate the reviews.

It's been three months since the two last saw one another. It was around the time of the annual Dead Or Alive participant banquet. Everyone who participated in the last tournament was invited; Lei Fang steadied herself as she got out of her car. Her stomach was about the size of a basketball plus or minus a couple of pounds. She took a deep breath and walked through the door. She looked around the room to try and spot Jann Lee, once they made eye contact the look of hunger shone in their wanting eyes. Each slowly walked to one another and Lee embraced her in a big hug. "I missed you so much baby. It has been so lonely in my bed since you're not there to fill that void anymore. How have you been since I lost all contact with you and couldn't call to check up on you?" Jann asked his very pregnant fiancé.

"I've been pretty good thank you. How about you? I missed you so much, I was worried that you might've forgotten about me, but I am glad that you didn't." Lei Fang cried.

"I would've never forgotten about you. It feels so good to finally see you again. Come on let's go to a room so we can catch up on lost time." Lee said as he took Lei Fang's hand in his and rested his free one on her stomach.

"Okay. I've been waiting a long time."

"I know me too."

They walked down the hall and into a bedroom, where Lee locked the door and walked over to his long lost, but not forgotten love. He gave her a quick scan and then he advanced closer to her. She could feel the heat radiating off of his hot body. She let out a sigh as he placed a gentle kiss that turned into a demanding one in a matter of seconds. "I want you Lei Fang. I want to skip the foreplay, and head straight to the loving part. I can't wait anymore; I have to have you now." Jann said.

"I agree I want you too. I am ready when you are." She replied.

Jann took her into his arms and kissed her as he undressed her in front of the mirror. She began to close her eyes as soon as she felt his hands on her bare skin. "Keep your eyes open, baby I want you to see as well as feel what I am doing." Jann spoke.

Lei Fang opened her eyes and saw as his fingers slid in and out of her womanhood. She watched as he caressed her in everyway possible. Her breath became shallow as she neared her climax. Looking in the mirror she also realized that the man making her feel had stripped and was just as naked as she. She saw how well they fit together. "Let's stay like this, the way we are right now. I don't want to lose you. I want you by my side always." She spoke barely above a whisper.

"I agree with you, but what about your family?"

"Technically we are family, you and I. that's all I need, you and our baby."

"I love you too."

Lei fang grabbed her stomach as she toppled over. She was in pain and Jann could sense it. He got her dressed and rushed her out of the party and to the hospital. By the time they reached the hospital she was already bleeding. Jann was in a panic he did not know what was going on. All he knew was that his fiancé was in trouble and possibly the baby.

Two hours later the doctor emerged from the patient room and walked over to Jann Lee. "You wife's going through a miscarriage. You she lost the baby, I am truly sorry, but you can go in and see her now." The doctor said.

"Thank you."


	11. Sadness

Chapter 11: Sadness

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter last time but I wanted to create a little suspense. And to tell you the truth I am not quite sure it did its job. I hope it did if not I will most likely rewrite it when I get the chance. Well anyways-happy reading.

Lei Fang sat in silence as she waited for her love to visit. To her surprise there was visible sadness swiped across his face. She could barely look at him, for she felt as if she was the one to blame for their lost child. "Lei Fang, baby, are you okay?" Jann Lee asked silently as he walked through the door.

"…." She just looked at him and tried to put on a smile but she couldn't manage it, instead she bawled.

"Listen to me, it's okay it's not your fault. Miscarriages could've happened to anybody. Maybe it's just not our time yet. I still love you and I don't think of you any other way, it's not your fault!!!" Lee cried.

"I'm so sorry, we should've never told my father, because he is known to do things when he is angry. I tried to make him happy, but I couldn't instead I ended up hurting our little family. Lee, I never wanted to lose our baby; I wanted to keep and love it forever. I never wanted to lose it. Please don't leave." She too cried.

Together they sat and waited for the blood tests to arrive. They sat in silence and mourned the loss of their unborn child. Helena stood silently at the door not wanting to interrupt anything. Lee looked up from their conjoined hands and smiled up at Helena and gave her the signal to come in. Slowly one by one the competitors from the tournament arrived. Tina was the last to show. The hours leaked on and still they had no news. As it got later and later into the night each guest would leave to go back home. Helena was among the last to leave for she wanted to be sure that everything between them was okay.

Finally at 9:00 at night her parents had arrived. Jann Lee still sat there at the side of her hospital bed as they filed in. She had fallen asleep by then and was now resting peacefully. Her father glanced at Lee and sent him a glare while his wife gave him a small smile. "Wake up sweetheart." Her father said angrily.

Slowly her wide honey-brown eyes opened. At first glance she saw her father and her mother; slowly she began to drift once again. "I said wake up, you good for nothing daughter. Have I not given you everything that you ever wanted? You can't even get up for your father. I expect respect from my only child you hear me, I don't like your fuckin attitude."

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I lost the baby are you happy now? Then again you probably already knew that though. Maybe it was you who made me have a miscarriage?" Lei Fang accused.

"I am your father, why would I cause you to lose your baby? That thing would've been my grandchild."

"Get out, get out, get out. I don't want to see you. You never approve of anybody who makes less than we do. You're just a money hungry bastard." She shouted as she began to cry. " why can't you see that he actually loves me for me and not the money that my name carries with it. See he's still here with me even though I lost our child; he didn't leave."

He didn't leave she repeated to herself. He's still right there in that very spot. She looked at him and smiled as tears ran down her face. To her surprise he smiled back, a genuine smile that engraved itself into her heart. The doctor came into the room and held the papers that held the result of what caused the miscarriage. "I have the results if you'd like to hear them now." The doctor said.

"Yes please." Lei Fang said in a hurry.

"Apparently there was some birth control in a food or drink that you had within the last hour. By any chance do you remember every single last thing that you ate and drank within the last couple of hours?"

Lei Fang began listing all the items that she had, had within the last couple of hours. Then she recalled one thing that most of her drinks were prepared by herself except for one. She recalled the drink that she had at the party which she received from Tina. She looked at her father who's eyes grew big with guilt when he saw the look of pain in both Lei Fang's and Lee's eyes. "Why." Lei Fang cried "why would you do this to your own daughter?"


	12. Remorse

Chapter 12: Remorse.

Author's Notes: Like I said I am going to write at least three chapters this month so I can finish up the story and start a new one. Anyway I would appreciate some more reviews.

"Why daddy, why?" Lei Fang sobbed. "why would you do this to your own flesh and blood?"

"Daddy's sorry, baby, daddy's sorry. I don't want to lose my little girl."

"So, you thought you wouldn't lose me if you got rid of the baby, well, think again. You just lost her." She cried. "Get the hell out of here, I don't want to see your ugly face. I hate you and your guts."

"I understand that you are upset, I just hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive your poor daddy."

"Get out!!!" she screamed.

Her father left and she refused to look at her mother who now occupied the chair that her soon to be husband occupied. She looked at the ceiling until her love sat down at the edge of her bed. He grabbed her hand and began to massage her knuckles. She loved being touched by him and how he was able to chase away the hurt and pain losing a child brought to her. Their eyes met and he passed her a subtle smile as he brought her hand to his lips and placed kisses upon her delicate hands. It was evident in everything that he did; he loved his daughter unconditionally. He felt bad that he did not totally leave like he was asked but he was happy that the man did not leave her like he did to many women. He realized that Jann was something different and he was proud that he would take his daughter's hand.

The doctor stalked back into the room and did a quick, yet complete check up on his 19 year old patient. "You will be ready to go home in about a day or so, I want to keep my eyes on you for the night." The doctor spoke.

"Sure thing, after all you are the doctor." The young Chinese girl replied.

The hours leaked on and her mother left and as soon as she did Lei Fang allowed herself to drift into sleep. Jann lee called for a cot to sleep on, on the account that he wasn't planning on leaving on her any time soon. Slowly he drifted to sleep and didn't really dream like he did on other nights. His soon to be wife just went through a miscarriage after all. On the bed she stirred awake and shot up into a sitting position upon her bed. Jann Lee awoke with a startle and look at his love. "Lei Fang what's wrong?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Honey, you're at the hospital remember? You just had a miscarriage. You're okay now everything is fine now, you are safe."

"I thought that I was all alone, that you left me because I lost the baby." She cried.

"I would never leave you for such a reason. When I told you that I love you no matter what I meant it."

Jann Lee took Lei Fang into his embrace and gently rocked back and fourth to assure her that everything will indeed be okay. She settled into the warmth of his embrace before she could jump into other conclusions. Her mind and body were at peace. Once again she began to drift off into dream land. Lee held her there in his embrace just as he did during the tournament. He noticed that her body slightly shook within his embrace and he gripped her tighter, as if to never let go.

The morning sun peaked up over the vast buildings of the city; Lee sat in the chair and waited to see his woman's beautiful honey brown eyes. Slowly Lei Fang's eyes opened and then shut for a brief moment to adjust to the brightness of the sterile hospital room. She smiled a Jann who was still occupying the same chair as he did the day before. He slowly rose from his seat and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed and took her dainty hand into his larger ones. He leaned over a planted a firm kiss on to her lips. "You look a little tired my dear." Lei fang said as she looked into her lovers eyes.

"Only a little, but I'll live." He replied placing kisses onto the backs of her hand.

The doctor walked in to the room and greeted the two as he took a seat close to her head. He did a quick check up a decided that she was safe to go home that after noon. Her things were gathered and she was set to go back home. Only this time she would be going home to Lee's house not hers.

By noon she was out of the hospital and on her way to the place where she belonged and that was with the man she loved.


	13. Yearning

Chapter 13: Yearning

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter first I suffered serious writers block and then school started and I got swamped with homework. I am writing this at four am so if it's a little choppy forgive me and I'll fix it right away.

It's been two long gruesome weeks since Lei Fang has been home from the hospital, for the time being she was pent up at Lee apartment on the account of the fact that she did not want to see her fraudulent father. Life as it seemed to her kept getting better and better. She was blessed with seeing a handsome face every morning, as well as something at least half decent to eat. Friends came to visit on the account that the doctor told her to stay in bed for a couple of weeks meaning two and a half.

Time traveled slowly, melting off the clock in long slow minutes. "I can't sit here anymore it's getting boring." Complained the young woman.

"Don't worry yourself my dear you'll be out of bed in no time at all. After all you only have three more days then you are free to do whatever." Jann Lee reminded her.

"Fine, but won't you come and lay with me at least until you have to go to work?" she pleaded.

"Anything you want my dear. I am all yours until noon." He kissed her on the lips.

"Aww noon only well, that's a waste of time. Shoot we're wasting time just sitting here."

All Jann could do was smirk. 'She is just to darn cute' he thought to himself. He sat on the bed and drew her close like when the tournament first started, he kissed her passionately on the lips making her want more. "I want to have a baby still" she sobbed

"We'll just have to make one then now won't we?" Lee teased yet promised indirectly.

Once again he kissed her on the lips and took a sideways glance at the clock that stood on the nightstand. 'I have three hours he thought to himself.' Jann Let his hands roam over her luscious body, only stopping to unbutton her pajama top. What he saw next caught him by surprise. She wasn't wearing any bra. He let out a throaty moan and kissed her smirking lips once more. Lei Fang turned in his lap and straddled his throbbing little member. As always he took away from her fun for he hardly ever wore a shirt and she hasn't been able to have sex with him for the last two week, murder for her. Looking at the time she hastened her speed time of pleasure was slipping away she was wasting time fooling with him. In two minutes flat they were naked and together once again. Lee let his left hand massage and knead her full breasts, while he slipped his right hand fingers into the dewy heat of her vagina. She arched back and moaned as she let pleasure fill her and take her away from her pain. Lee thrust his finger in and out at a steady rhythm and causally he inserted a second making her squeal in ecstasy.

Her small delicate hands found his hard shaft as she began to massage it. She wiggled out of his grasp and silently told him to rest his back on the headboard. He did so and she allowed herself to lie between his legs. She took his shaft into her mouth and hesitantly at first began to suck and lick it. Each time she would draw him in and slowly pull her head back giving herself the opportunity to give special attention to the velvety tip. "Sweet heart I believe it's time for you to stop, before I cum in your mouth and that won't be much fun now will it?" He asked

She pulled herself up and aligned and rested her body atop of her lover. She let his erection slowly sink into her womanhood. He couldn't take it anymore he had to have her not to mention time was running out. He flipped her onto her back and smiled down at her as he gave himself fully to her yearning body. Time melted away like ice in the summer heat. After bouts of sex and cuddling it was time for him to leave. He sighed as he got p to leave. Slowly and provocatively he got dressed watching her watch him. Before leaving for the front door he placed her clothes atop the bed and kissed her good bye once more.

As he opened the door he was greeted by a solid knock on the head. Angry he looked up and saw that it was the dead or alive gang minus Tina. "Damn, Lee what the hell takes you so fucking long to answer the door ?" Bayman yelled.

"None of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for work as it is." Lee answered back.

"Work, yeah we called n for ya, and your boss was cool with it he actually wanted you to stay home with your fiancé anyways. " hayabusa replied.

Jann gave up and offered them in . "One sec let me go get Lei Fang from the room." He spoke. They all waited around in the living room/kitchen. And a couple of minutes later Lee returned with his angel.


	14. Time Anew

Time anew: Second Chances

Time anew: Second Chances

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I wish I did.

Author's Note: So sorry it took me so frickin long to upload a new chapter I've been having family issues and still have them but I realized that writing is a **fantastic** way for stress relief.

The apartment seemed more cramped as Jann Lee and Lei Fang's friends began to fill the tiny living room. Lee gently set down his fiancé on the leather couch she had bought to upgrade their home mildly. The room was filled with friendly chatter until the door bell rang once again. Jann Lee made haste to the door just in case it was the landlord. Without looking through the peephole he opened the door and was graced with Tina's "wonderful face". He face turned to stone as he glanced upon her face. "What the fuck do you want? You're not welcome here." He said angrily

"I just wanted to apologize that's all." Tina spoke as she leaned into him.

"Get off of me you filthy piece of shit. No wait you're worse than shit. Your apology is not accepted and never will be accepted. You hurt my wife and not only that you killed MY baby, which is unforgivable."

Hayabusa had made his way to the door and set his hand upon his friend's shoulder. Swiftly he pulled Lee back into his apartment and slammed the door in Tina's face. Lee walked back to the couch where his bride to be lay. "Sweetheart, who was that at the door?" Lee Fang questioned

"Nobody important, just a bystander that ruined our life, nothing for your precious heart to worry about."

"ok" she smiled

Jann Lee placed a gentle kiss on Lei Fang's hand. While he was at the door they made plans to go to the beach as soon as Lei Fang was able to get up and walk. Hayabusa was raiding the refrigerator for cold drinks for every one until he realized there weren't any Alcoholic beverages. "Man Lee you have squat to drink in your fridge."

"Of course I do I have soda, milk, water, and Juice in there what do you want?"

"Ugh, I was talking about liquor and stuff like that." Hayabusa complained.

"Sorry man I don't have any in there it's in the cabinet, so it's not chilled. I'm staying clean for a while."

"Ha I get it you guys are having some fun aren't you. Play it safe." Hayabusa teased.

"Shut it we are, if anything you a Kasumi should play it safe, remember, you too aren't even married and you two are screwing around." "Jann teased back

By the couch the girls were giggling at the pathetic little argument Jann and Hayabusa were having. Lei Fang had Helena turn on the stereo system that was hidden underneath the television set. Soft Chinese music began to fill the tiny space. Slowly all conversations faded into the back as the music began to take effect. It was peaceful in the chaotic apartment.

Three days later………………………….

"Finally, it feels great to get up and move freely again." Lei Fang shouted

"Come now Dear we don't want to be the last ones there now do we?" Lee asked politely.

"I'm coming let me put on my suit really fast. I'll just be a minute."

Five minutes later she comes out from the bathroom dressed in a mini skirt and a tube top. Jann Lee looked up from the floor and he felt his mouth fill with saliva. He stared for a moment and he could feel himself getting hard. He cleared his throat and opened the front door and signaled her out. At the last moment he shut the door and pinned her to it. "You torture me. Did you honestly think that you were going to get out of the apartment dressed like that?" he asked with a playful grin upon his face.

"I was hoping that I would." She teased.

"Not today you're mine."

With that he slid his hand up her skirt and found the string to her bikini bottom. He slid his finger underneath the silky fabric and rubbed her flesh. His hand moved back to the string of her thong. He pulled each side and watched it fall to the kitchen floor. Lei Fang let out a little gasp as she felt his hands inch closer to her wet pussy. He smirked up at her and continued removing her clothes. His eyes feasted on her soft flesh as he ran his hands on her body. Finding the strength to move Lei Fang slid her hands into her lover's Shorts. Gently she took hold of his throbbing member and moved her hand slowly up and down making him moan with the uncalled for pleasure. Lee made haste on his shorts and kicked them to the side.

Pinning her back to the wall he spread her legs with his knee and pushed her up higher on the door so that she would sit nicely on his firm cock. He slid himself in and out slowly picking up speed with each thrust. Each time their climax coming closer and closer. Lei Fang let out a scream of ecstasy as she finally came taking him along with her.

Just on the other side of their front door their friends came to check up on them since they didn't hear from either of them. "Holy shit did that just happen?" Hayate asked quietly.

"I think they just had sex on the front door." Ayane spoke with a giggle

Hayabusa just shook his head and knocked on the door startling the two love birds on the other side. "One second." Lee shouted.

"Oh take your time you too after all you both need to get dressed im assuming." Hayabusa teased.

"How long have you guys been out there anyways?"

"Long enough to hear you two have sex."


	15. Beach Time

Chapter 15: Beach day

Author's Note: I totally forgot that I had this fic and decided that it is time that I finish it up so please bear with me as I post at least one more chapter after this one. This one will be a short one.

Jann wanted to punch the Ninja for his stark comment but decided that it wasn't worth the work. Kasumi just smiled at the blushing Chinese girl. "Lei Fang, you have nothing to worry about I'll make sure Hayabusa doesn't say a word to anybody. Plus, we've wasted enough time here; we should be out in this beautiful weather enjoying friends.

The sun was shining beaming down on the couples as they made their way to the beach. Jann protectively held on to the Tai chi master's hand as they walked. Hayabusa wore a smirk as he laced his arm around Kasumi's waist. Men who were passing by whistled and hollered at the women earning themselves a disgusted look by the girls.

Helena and the rest of the gang were already at the meeting point waiting for the four to arrive. Hayate was impatient as he walked back and forth along a good stretch of beach. "I bet they had a foursome" he said to Helena clearly agitated.

"I think I see them, they are about to cross the street so cool your jets. Unless you are just mad because your best friends are getting laid and you aren't mon ami."

"I am not mad at that. I am mad because my best friend is boning my sister out of wedlock!" he shouted.

"Je ne sais pas, I don't know I've never seen you happy therefore you haven't gotten to stick your stick into a moist cave no?"

"Just shut it Helena they are here." The purple haired kunoichi said.

"Sorry we are late guys we had a wardrobe malfunction" Haybusa said with a smirk.

"Lay off of my sister already dude. We don't need to know about your guys' sex-capades" Hayate chimed.

The rest of the group just shook their heads as they started to set up the net for a friendly volleyball tournament. Lei Fang offered to be score keeper since they had an odd number of people. She watched as the tournament started teasingly flaunting herself to her husband causing him to miss several shots. "Wait until we get home young lady, you are getting it." Lee said.

"Oh believe me I cannot wait to see what I get." She replied. "Keep your eyes on the ball and not me lover boy I'm not going anywhere. "

Author's note: Told you it would be short. I need some Ideas so I can either keep writing or end the story. Post ideas in comments thanks. Credit will be given for help.


End file.
